


Работать ртом

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Awkwardness, Background Femslash, Birthday, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Minor Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies), Post-Canon, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — О да, вот так и продолжай, помолчишь хоть, — одобрительно проурчал Пётр, и Уэйд кинул на него томный взгляд сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы.





	Работать ртом

— О да, вот так и продолжай, помолчишь хоть, — одобрительно проурчал Пётр, и Уэйд кинул на него томный взгляд сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, снова скрывшись с глаз.  
Элла застыла в проходе, недоверчиво разглядывая парочку. Колосс сидел на кресле, расслабленно откинув голову на спинку и наблюдая за копошащимся где-то у его ног Дэдпулом. Стол, находившийся между креслом и дверью, мешал увидеть, чем тот там занимался, но на лице Петра стояла такая блаженная истома, что даже прикладывать фантазию не нужно было, чтобы понять — время «старички» зря не теряли.  
— Доброе утро неспящим, — протянула Элла, как никогда жалея, что нельзя просто развернуться и уйти. Не для того она просыпалась ни свет ни заря, чтобы наткнуться на удовлетворяющихся Иксов и позорно сбежать без нужной ей вещи.  
Пётр подпрыгнул, да так, что кресло под ним заскрипело и не развалилось лишь потому, что в доме мутантов к этому времени осталась лишь сильнейшая мебель. Дэдпул зашуршал чем-то резиновым, заставив Эллу скептически вздёрнуть бровь, и снова поднял свою лысую голову над столом. В девушку вперилась пара тёмных угольков, на дне которых горело странное тёмное пламя.  
— О боже, это же наша Ядрёная Головка! — радостно воскликнул Дэдпул, но девушка услышала в его голосе фальшь и едва скрытое замешательство. Да уж, своим безмятежным видом бывший наёмник мог обвести вокруг пальца лишь Колосса. Впрочем, тот тоже выглядел несколько дёрганным и старательно отводил взгляд.  
— Я Ядерная Боеголовка, Лохпул недоделанный! — девушка пренебрежительно фыркнула. — Что тут за сходка полуголых старпёров? Основали орден рта и члена?  
— Не выражайся, — поморщившись, резковато напомнил Колосс, сложив на груди мощные стальные руки. — Делом мы заняты. Очень важным.  
— Оно и видно, — Элла фыркнула.  
Подойдя к окну, она взяла с подоконника, залитого ранним утренним светом, толстый справочник мутанта и, обернувшись через плечо, ехидно посмотрела на «великовозрастных голубков», которых больше не скрывал от её внимательного взгляда непорочный стол. Колосс нервно мял в кулаке уголок одеяла, которым были укрыты его ноги. Дэдпул расположился между ними, почти касаясь затылком левого колена, и преувеличенно доброжелательно глядел на неё.  
— Надеюсь, позовёте на свадьбу? — не зная, что ещё добавить, прищурилась Элла.  
— Это не то, о чём ты подумала! — вспыхнув, тотчас воскликнул Колосс, а Дэдпул лишь смешливо оскалился, отчего его изрытое шрамами лицо приобрело хищное, почти маньячное, выражение. — Этим мы не занимаемся! Так ведь, Уэйд? — Пётр кинул на него полный надежды взгляд, словно просил объяснить двусмысленность ситуации.  
— Да, мы вовсе не сосёмся под одеялом с маленьким дружком Колосса, — кротко подтвердил догадки Эллы Дэдпул, в глазах которого всё сильнее сияло сумасшедшее веселье. — Мы, как Киану Ривз, верны прошлому.  
— Ну да, ну да, — Элла кивнула, но вряд ли поверила в невинность Дэдпула (Невинность Дэдпула! Почему это словосочетание вызывает скептический хмык?). Впрочем, своей цели она добилась и дольше смущать «старичков» не входило в её планы.  
— Твоя ученица — просто милаха! — хихикнул Дэдпул, когда юная Икс вышла за дверь и растворилась в тёмных коридорах дома. — Чужая Рипли, как слушаю, так и кончаю!  
— Прекрати, Уэйд, — поморщился Колосс, но развеселившегося бывшего наёмника его хмурость лишь подстегнула.  
— Нет, серьёзно! Ты только посмотри на Головку — как ловко она нас сшиппила лишь потому, что мы сидели рядом и смущались, как девственники в брачную ночь. В твоей девчонке живёт сильная яойщица — знаю я таких, читают, небось, этот опус в надежде, что мы вдруг сорвёмся и начнём сосаться друг с другом на этом скрипящем кресле!  
— Что ты говоришь такое! — возмутился Пётр, снова подпрыгнув на месте. — Не будем мы целоваться, и всё тут. Продолжим лучше, а то до завтрака не успеем.  
— Скучный ты, стальной гигант, — покачал головой Дэдпул, но решил не портить другу настроение своими бесчисленными подколками. — Ладно, давай сюда свою сосиску.  
— Вот и правильно, на ней мастерство и практикуй, — согласился Колосс.  
Вытащив из-под одеяла спешно засунутые туда ШДМ, он протянул одну из «сосисок» Дэдпулу. Тот притворно грустно вздохнул, под нос пробормотав что-то о том, что «другую сосиску он был тоже с удовольствием всосал», но так как Пётр проигнорировал это бормотание, утих и принялся за дело.  
— Слышь, стальной, а где розовые? — поинтересовался он спустя пару минут, впустив в пару «сосисок» достаточно воздуха, чтобы они «окрепли» и «встали». Так как нетронутых ШДМ больше не осталось, Дэдпул решил, что свой гражданский долг он выполнил. Снова прижавшись затылком к тёплому колену, бывший наёмник запрокинул голову и наблюдал, как Колосс с отрешённым лицом закручивает ШДМ в бараний рог.  
— Э? — глубокомысленно изрёк Пётр, поняв, что друг свой рот освободил, а значит, снова начнётся неизбежная болтовня с кучей пошлых отсылок.  
— Ну, розовый — это же цвет Пинки Пай, — не разочаровал его Дэдпул, — и сладеньких девочек. Головка предупредила, чтобы было без намёков?  
— Прекрати, Уэйд, — в который раз за утро попросил Колосс. Ловко перекрутив «сосиске» пару мест и превратив её в приблизительное подобие какого-то животного, он отложил поделку в сторону. — Не нужно видеть лишнего там, где этого нет.  
— Как это нет? — округлил глаза Дэдпул. — «Пинки» Юкио и «Головка» Элли — они же… — Пётр недовольно стрельнул в его сторону глазами. — Ладно-ладно, не буду о том, что ни для кого не секрет. Но что же это значит, мне избавиться от пончиков?  
— Каких ещё пончиков? — подозрительно переспросил Колосс, предчувствуя, что где-то недоглядел.  
— Обычных. Таких мягких, в с розовой начинкой, в розовой же посыпке. Я хотел написать на них «Нашей любимой лесбияночке Пинки», но теперь вижу, что за такое тотчас бы заслужил преждевременную встречу с Несс. А мы с ней договорились — встречи не чаще раза в полгода.  
— Уэйд, прекрати паясничать! — прорычал Колосс, и Дэдпул тотчас заткнулся. Правда, назвать его виноватым или, тем паче, смущённым было никак нельзя.  
— Боже, это же день рождения Пинки! — снова заметил он спустя пару минут, когда Пётр уже закончил со своими «сосисочными» животными. — Почему вы такие хмурые? Ладно Головка — это же Соус Тардар, но ты, гигант… Русские же любят праздники, почему ты такой правильный?  
— Правила нужны, чтобы жизнь не стала хаосом, — назидательно изрёк Колосс, и Дэдпул уже хотел добавить привычное «Но без хаоса не было бы жизни», как тот добавил: — Но я согласен. Давай пошалим.  
— Кто ты и куда дел стального Робокопа? — ошеломлённо выдохнул бывший наёмник, на что Пётр, в свою очередь, насмешливо сверкнул обычно неприступными глазами.  
— Лучше уж подсоблю тебе, буду хоть уверен, что не придётся потом допрашивать Элли, почему ты прилёг отдохнуть с любимым танто Юкио в голове.  
— О, а вот это больше похоже на Колосса! — Дэдпул, забеспокоившийся было в подмене друга скруллом, пока он спал (И плевать, что скруллов в фильме не было, это же Марвел, тут всё возможно!), тут же успокоился. — Что будем делать? Раскрасим кухню в цвета женской любви? Исполним имениннице All the Things She Said в оригинале? Только надо убедиться, что Головки рядом не будет — мне известно, что русский она знает почти так же хорошо, как и основы боллбастинга.  
— Сам виноват, не приставай к ней.  
— Это кто ещё к кому пристаёт! — картинно возмутился Дэдпул, но в словах Петра смысл был, поэтому это возмущение быстро перетекло в изначальное русло. — Так что мне делать?  
— То, что умеешь. И хорошо умеешь. Ртом работать будешь.  
— Не понял.  
— Вот тебе твои розовые «сосиски». Как знал, что ты этим обеспокоишься.  
— Сбылась мечта идиота, — пробормотал Дэдпул и довольно улыбнулся. — Свернём их в форме любви?  
— Нет.  
— Да ладно, весело же будет!  
— Нет.  
— Ну что же… А, понял! Это будут просто сердечки, ничего предосудительного.  
— Ну, если только сердечки, тогда ладно.  
— Ура!


End file.
